neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon regions
There are several regions that have appeared in the various media of the Pokémon franchise. Each of the five generations of the main series releases focuses on a new region. Moreover, several regions have been introduced in spin-off games, and one in the ''Pokémon'' anime, though most of these are still within the same fictional universe. Usually, the different regions are not accessible from one another via land (or at all within a single game), with the exception being Kanto, which can be accessed from Johto and vice versa in the [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver, Crystal]], [[HeartGold and SoulSilver|''HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]] versions. Every region consists of several cities and towns that the player must explore in order to fulfill many waiting challenges such as Gyms, Contests, and/or saving a region from antagonistic characters. At different locations within each region, the player can find different types of Pokémon, as well as other helpful items and characters. Most regions are on separate continents, though many are based on parts of the real-world country of Japan. Main regions Kanto .]] , introduced in [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Green]] (Blue in international releases), later seen in ''Yellow'', [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Gold'', Silver, Crystal]], [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''FireRed'', LeafGreen]], [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''HeartGold'', and SoulSilver]], was the first region in the Pokémon series. It is attached to the Johto region so the player can also visit it by train or jetboat in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver. In these games, however, the region differs from the earlier games (which are set three years previously) in several plot and graphical points. In the non-Japanese releases of the games, its cities are named after colors. Two areas of the Kanto region, Saffron City and the Pokémon Stadium, are playable stages in Nintendo's popular Super Smash Bros. fighting games. In the anime, Ash travels in Kanto in the Kanto and Battle Frontier seasons. Kanto represents the actual region in Japan called Kantō and eastern Tōkai. Kanto is home to a handful of legendary Pokémon. The most powerful is the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo, who was created by tampering with the DNA of the Pokémon Mew, a Pokémon that is said to have the DNA of every other Pokémon in its body and is believed to be the ancestor of all Pokémon, at the mansion on Cinnabar Island. Mewtwo's genetic structure was further manipulated to transform it into a powerful and ruthless psychic until it turned on its creators and escaped to the Cerulean Cave. The remaining legendary Pokémon are Articuno, who is said to appear to doomed travelers in icy regions, Zapdos, who is found during thunderstorms, and Moltres, who is said to bring about an early spring with its arrival. Johto The consists of several towns and villages named after trees and plants. Meaning "castle palace" and "lattice-shaped palace", the second generation of ''Pokémon'' video games, [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver, and Crystal]] take place there, as do their remakes, [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]]. The third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the anime are also set there. Johto is geographically similar to the Kansai and western Tōkai regions of Japan. In the games, all its cities have plant-themed names. It is connected to the western part of Kanto. The mythology of the Johto Region features Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon guardian of the skies, and Lugia, the Diving Pokémon guardian of the seas, who previously perched on the Bell and Brass Towers respectively in Ecruteak City. When the Brass Tower burned down in a thunderstorm, Lugia flew away, and three Pokémon died in the process. Ho-Oh revived these Pokémon, creating Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Lugia's home, the Whirl Islands, were also created when the Pokémon dispelled a war over a singular island, splitting it into four islands and making them its home, producing powerful whirlpools to protect itself. Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, also calls Johto its home, residing in the Ilex Forest where it brings Pokémon and Trainers forward and back in time. Hoenn .]] The was introduced in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald]] and is located south-west of the Kanto/Johto landmass. The region contains a large proportion of marine routes and the games' first underwater locations. Hoenn was modeled after the Kyūshū region of Japan due to Ruby and Sapphire director Junichi Masuda's desire to recapture his memories of being there in the summer; Hoenn is rotated 90° counterclockwise from Kyūshū's real world orientation due to the development team's belief that it would improve playability. The Hoenn region contains its own Pokémon League, called the Hoenn League, and its own Elite Four, unlike Johto and Kanto which share their Elite Four in the video games. Seasons 6-8 of the Pokémon anime, called the Advanced Generation series, are set in this region, as protagonist Ash Ketchum and company explore this new region. According to Pokémon legend, the Hoenn region was formed by the legendary land Pokémon Groudon raising the land, the legendary ocean Pokémon, Kyogre, expanding the sea, and Rayquaza, expanding the atmosphere. Other legendary Pokémon in Hoenn are the golem-like Regirock, Regice, and Registeel created by one of Sinnoh's legendary Pokémon; the Eon Pokémon Latias and Latios; and the Wish Pokémon Jirachi, who wakes up every thousand years to grant wishes to those who write wishes on the tags on its head. Sevii Islands The Sevii Islands, or in Japan, only appear in [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]Prima Official Game Guide Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version p. 71–73 and an episode of Pokémon Chronicles. They are called the Sevii Islands/Nanashima because it is believed by elders of Seven Island that the seven islands were made in seven days. While seven islands (or in some cases island groups) are accessible to the player through normal gameplay, there are two additional islands that are each accessible only after acquiring a special item from a Nintendo event. These two islands can also be accessed in Pokémon Emerald. Access to one island allows the player to encounter Lugia and Ho-Oh. Access to the other island allows the player to encounter Deoxys; depending on the game version (FireRed, LeafGreen, Emerald), the DNA Pokémon Deoxys will be in one of its 3 variations. The Sevii Islands are located off the south part of the Kanto/Johto landmass. They are based on the Izu and Bonin Islands. Sinnoh The is a large region that is the setting of the games [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'', Pearl]], and ''Platinum'', located far north of the Kanto/Johto landmass. The region contains a large amount of towns and cities, but only a few sea routes.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 6–7 It is a varied region containing a mountain range and four lakes, one of which is hidden, each housing a Legendary Pokémon. It is the first Pokémon RPG to feature snowy regions. The region blends urban cities with more traditional towns together. It also has a hidden underground area that is used for housing secret bases, playing Capture the Flag games, and a fossil/item hunt.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 252–253 Seasons 10-13 of the Pokémon anime are the first seasons that are set in this region. Sinnoh is based on the geography of the Japanese island of Hokkaidō, the southern half of the Russian island of Sakhalin, and the disputed island of Kunashir. A mountain range splits the Eastern and Western sides of Sinnoh, and the types of Pokémon there can differ in color and size, affecting the Shellos and Gastrodon species. The latest game set in Sinnoh was Pokémon Platinum. In Platinum, Sinnoh has gone through several changes, including the presence of snow in areas such as Twinleaf Town, the link to the Distortion World, and the Battle Frontier in the Battle Area. The Sinnoh Region is believed have been created by a Legendary Pokémon called Arceus. According to legend, Arceus also made three powerful dragon-type Pokémon of the Sinnoh region: Dialga who controls time, Palkia who controls space, and Giratina who controls and travels through dimensions. Dialga stars in Pokémon Diamond, Palkia in Pokémon Pearl, and Giratina in Pokémon Platinum. Arceus also made the three legendary, psychic-type Pixies (also called lake guardians) that live in the three lakes in the Sinnoh Region: Uxie (being of Knowledge), located at Lake Acuity; Mesprit (being of Emotion), located at Lake Verity; and Azelf (being of Willpower), located at Lake Valor. Other legends in Sinnoh feature the Lunar Pokémon Cresselia, whose presence induces pleasant dreams, and the Pitch-Black Pokémon Darkrai, whose presence only induces nightmares; the Seafaring Pokémon Manaphy (who can only be acquired through playing one of the Pokémon Ranger games) and its child the Sea Drifter Pokémon Phione, who protect the seas; the Lava Dome Pokémon Heatran who is said to have appeared in its home in Stark Mountain the same time Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina; the Colossal Pokémon Regigigas, who created Hoenn's Regirock, Regice, and Registeel after it used ropes to move the continents around; and the Gratitude Pokémon Shaymin, which has the ability to purify any polluted area and transform it into a field of flowers. Unova The Unova Region, Explore the Unova Region!|accessdate=2010-11-23}} known in Japan as , is the region featured in [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]]. According to the development team, Unova is "located far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." In the Pokémon Pia book, director Junichi Masuda revealed that Unova (Isshu) was modeled after New York City.Pokémon Pia ( ) Unova is host to large urban areas, a harbor, an airport, an amusement park, and several mountain ranges. In addition to a diversity of new landscapes, the Unova Region is also home to a diversity of people who vary in skin tone and occupation. The region's Japanese name is derived from the Japanese words and ; the of people and Pokémon you see up close look like only of life from afar. Season 14 of the anime onward, collectively titled in Japan as Best Wishes!, is set in Unova. A new feature put in the Black and White games is that areas in the games are visually distinct between versions; while locations in Black appear to be very modern and urban, the same locations in White will appear to be older and more rural. This feature is exemplified in two locations that are unique to each game and are located in the same location on the map: the ultra-metropolitan , home to only humans, and the verdant , where humans and Pokémon live in harmony. Unova also features the return of underwater Regions accessible through the Dive move. In addition, Unova has a seasonal cycle. The winter months change the rarity of Pokémon in some areas, certain areas can only be accessed with heavy snow on the ground, and the Deerling and Sawsbuck Pokémon have different physical appearances linked to the seasonal changes. The mythology of the Unova Region states that in the past there were two brothers who ruled over the Region, assisted by a powerful Dragon Pokémon. However, the brothers began to fight over how the new nation should be run, and the Pokémon split itself into two: the Deep Black (Black Yin) Pokémon Zekrom, who sided with the younger of the brothers, and the Vast White (White Yang) Pokémon Reshiram, who sided with the older. The two Dragon Pokémon fought endlessly, and it was foretold that they would fight until the Unova Region was destroyed. To stop them, the people of Unova put Reshiram and Zekrom into deep sleeps. Other legends feature the Pokémon Victini, whose presence could turn the tide of battle to its Trainer's favor; Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, who are said to protect Pokémon habitats from humans and have attacked humans' castles for threatening Pokémon; the nature deities Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus; and the Boundary Pokémon Kyurem, who is said to have come to the Unova Region on an icy meteor in the past. Other regions Pokémon Island is the setting of Pokémon Snap. It is a nature reserve where Professor Oak researches many wild species, all of which are native to Kanto. Orange Islands The are a region that only appear in the Pokémon anime and The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. It is made up of a series of small islands, located south of Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Islands.Teitelbaum, M. Extreme Pokémon, p. i-ii. Scholastic, 2000. Season 2 of the Pokémon anime is set in this region. Four of the Orange Islands (Fire Island, Lightning Island, Ice Island, and Shamouti Island) are the setting of the film Pokémon: The Movie 2000. In both the Japanese and English editions of the anime and manga, each island is named after a different variety of citrus fruit. The archipelago is different climatically from Kanto, which is temperate while the archipelago is tropical. One effect of the different climate is that Pokémon found in the Orange Islands have different patterns or colors than are found on the main land. In addition, several of the islands feature unique Pokémon found nowhere else: one island is home to a rare fruit that turns Pokémon pink if they eat it, and another island is home to an Onix whose body is made of crystal rather than rock. Orre The is a mostly arid region that is the setting of Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. The structures (most of which appear to be made of pieces of older structures) found within Orre lend a post-apocalyptic feel to it as well. In this region, wild Pokémon are rare, and can only be caught in specific spots, and only during the events of Pokémon XD: The Gale of Darkness. Fiore The is the setting of the game Pokémon Ranger. It does not appear in the Pokémon anime, although Solana, the female protagonist of the game, has made two appearances. Pokémon Ranger implies that it is located quite some distance from the other regions of the Pokémon world. It resembles Niigata in the Chubu region of Japan. It is a relatively small island region that is quite mountainous. There are four areas in Fiore, each named after the season it constantly experiences — Ringtown, Fall City, Wintown, and Summerland. Fiore contains 213 Pokémon that can be captured in Pokémon Ranger, but it does not have any Pokémon trainers. All of the people who live with Pokémon keep them outside of Poké Balls, much like pets. Almia The is the setting of the game Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia located at the east of Fiore. It is also the location of the Headquarters of the Pokémon Rangers. It slightly resembles the northern most tip of the Tohoku region of Japan, and the south western tip of the Hokkaido Island. If this is true, it could possibly connect very closely with the Sinnoh region. Oblivia The is the setting of the most recent Pokémon Ranger game, Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. It has three major islands, two which are connected by a bridge. There are also several smaller islands, two of which seem to be volcanic. Holon is a region introduced in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It is a known habitat of the unusual δ Delta Species Pokémon, also introduced in the TCG. Holon is not featured in any video game. TCG islands An unnamed island is the setting of the Pokémon Trading Card Game video game. This island is in a separate fictional universe where Pokémon only exist as cards. It consists of eight Clubs, which are similar to Pokémon Gyms, a version of the Elite Four called the Grand Masters, and a Card Lab. In Pokémon Card GB2, a second unnamed island is introduced, and features the various headquarters of Team Great Rocket known as Forts and Castles, where the Club Masters and Grand Masters are being held captive. They do not appear in the anime. Stadium regions The setting of Pokémon Stadium is unknown, but according to Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pokémon Stadium is somewhere in Kanto. is the setting of Pokémon Stadium 2, and is the setting of Pokémon Battle Revolution. They do not appear in the anime. Mystery Dungeon regions The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, like the TCG games, appear to take place in yet another universe, where Pokémon live like human beings. They seem to have heard of humans, but know of none in their world. In the game the main character was a human who has been turned into to a Pokémon, but does not know why because he/she has suffered memory loss. Rumble Stadium The Rumble Stadium is the setting of Pokémon Rumble. It is a basic area with forests and caves where Pokémon are treated as semi-disposable toys, and as a result, never master more than two moves at a time. Unknown locations Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel, and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure all take place in unknown areas somewhere in the Pokémon world, although Professor Oak appears with some of his inventions in the first two. References External links *Region on Bulbapedia Category:Video game locations Category:Pokémon es:Anexo:Lugares de Pokémon fr:Lieux de Pokémon hr:Pokémon regije id:Region Pokémon ja:ポケットモンスターの地名一覧 pt:Regiões da série Pokémon ru:Локации в Покемоне zh:神奇宝贝地区